ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Teramishi's Lab
Introduction After the core members of the original S Project either died or went their separate ways, Teramishi continued in his endeavors in illegal and immoral bio-experiments, with his primary goal of gaining the S Gene and exploiting it for profit. His ward, Shiki Kazamori, would also play a major role, due to his psychic powers. Despite being fired from the project, Teramishi still retained enough information about the legacy of Shiningman in order to attempt to re-create his powers. After an unspecified period of time, Teramishi somehow managed to get hired by the Hero Association and eventually became head of the Bio-Department. He was also able to sway the president's aide Takaki to his side. Using underhanded means, they diverted large amounts of funds and equipment from the Association in order to set themselves up a secret laboratory to conduct experiments in genetic research and advanced weaponry. The driving force behind this project was pure greed as they intended to heavily profit from these actions, regardless of the consequences. The Laboratory On the surface, the laboratory itself was not very impressive as the entranceway had a very plain and derelict appearance. However, this was all part of the camouflage, as Teramishi and Takaki did not want anyone, especially the Hero Association to find out about the location and the illegal activities that occurred below street level. In fact, both men had to go through an extremely cautious route in order to come to this location. They couldn't use any cars from the Association as they had GPS tracking, and didn't even trust taxicabs. They either took trains, buses or any other kind of public transportation in order to keep from being tracked. They also took precautions to keep from being followed. The majority of the laboratory was underground and housed not only a large amount of high-tech equipment, but also an assortment of test animals, ranging from stray dogs, cats and other domestic pets, to more bizarre and dangerous mutated beasts, including the bio-organic robots called Hero Killers. This was all to achieve the goal of re-creating the S Gene within Shiki as he consumed those animals and gained more power. Most of these animals were kept in holding cages. The lab also had an extensive computer and surveillance system which allowed them to see into the city and control their Hero Killers. There were also several open areas, which were used for testing. Destruction Teramishi and Takaki's illegal activities were eventually discovered by both Jackal and the Hero Association. After their failure to gain the S Gene and the defeat of Unchain, both men decided to cut their losses. Taking only the vital information of their projects and several files on a laptop so that they could start over later, they triggered the lab's self-destruct system, hoping to destroy all evidence of their experiments. However, they were both arrested by Kreios . As for what is left of the laboratory, if anything remains, is still anyone's guess. Luckily for all the animals that were kept there, they were rescued by Jackal and were relocated, either to animal shelters or pet adoption centers. Category:Projects and Experiments Category:The S Project Category:Secret Locations Category:Miscellaneous Locations